


Something Spectacular

by zebraljb



Series: Cheesevember 2018 [11]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Fairy Godparents, Fix-It, M/M, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 07:41:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16593677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zebraljb/pseuds/zebraljb
Summary: PROMPT - Magic spellRoxy has to do some magic to get Harry and Eggsy moving in the right direction.rated teen for language only





	Something Spectacular

**Author's Note:**

> Title/quote from "The Slipper and the Rose."

I suppose I shall simply have to rise to the occasion and do something spectacular, yet again. And spectaculars always take so much out of me... - FAIRY GODMOTHER, "THE SLIPPER AND THE ROSE"

 

SOMETHING SPECTACULAR

Roxanne Morton discovered she was a fairy godmother the day she turned thirteen. She woke up with a queer feeling in her stomach, and when she rubbed her eyes, glitter slid down her cheeks. She snapped her fingers and rainbow-colored sparks shot into the air.

“Mum, Mum, I’m sick!” She gasped as she entered her mother’s room. “Something’s horribly wrong.”

“Does it involve glitter and sparkles, darling?” Her mother asked from her dressing table.

“Well, yes,” Roxy said, stopping short in her amazement.

“You’re thirteen today…and a teenager isn’t the only thing you’ve become.”

Her mother sat her down and explained that the eldest female in every generation of their family inherited special powers on her thirteenth birthday. They could occasionally use these powers to help themselves, but they were mainly to help others.

“Does Father know?” Roxy gasped.

“Yes, of course. I told him when you were born.”

“Is that how you and he…”

“Oh no. You may use the powers to help others fall in love, but never yourself. And if you would try, well, the results would be disastrous.” Her mother shuddered. “This is a great responsibility, my girl, but I know you can shoulder it admirably. You can help anyone you feel worthy, but there will be one person, one special person, who will need your help more than anyone else. But just remember…the bigger the spell, the more it will take out of you.”

So Roxy learned how to control her powers and soon became the model of a fairy godmother. She helped those less fortunate here or there, and waited until she met The One. The one who would need her more than anything.

And his name was Eggsy Unwin.

 

Even if she wasn’t meant to be his fairy godmother, Roxy fell a little in love with Eggsy the second she met him. He was easy on the eyes, of course, but he had such a cocky confident demeanor that one couldn’t help but be drawn to him. She earned her way into the Lancelot trials without any magical power whatsoever, and she refused to use her powers to help Eggsy succeed, although he didn’t really need her help anyway.

They became inseparable, even though they knew deep down that one of them would have to go eventually. They often whispered late into the night in the dorms, telling their life stories as the others snored away. She knew Eggsy wasn’t really telling her the truth; there was something under the surface when he talked about his home life that didn’t gel with the stories he told. But that was his business. “Harry proposed me…Galahad,” he confided in her one night. “I know I ain’t supposed ta tell, but it were him. He said he saw a lot in me, that I was loyal an’ had potential…I ain’t gonna let him down.”

“And did you see a lot in him?” She teased, although she already knew the answer. The love and admiration Eggsy had for Galahad shown around his body like an aura. 

“He’s right fit, ain’t he? Just the kinda guy I like…if I had tha chance.” He smiles quickly but sobers just as fast. “Even if we wasn’t doin’ this…he’d never give me tha time of day.”

Roxy discovers the strength of Eggsy’s loyalty as soon as they jump from the plane. He organizes everyone to help them land safety, even the bastards who’d put him down at every opportunity. She isn’t really afraid of heights, of course, but Eggsy literally hangs onto her for dear life until they’re both safely on the ground.

Once Charlie’s gone and they’re standing with their sponsors in front of Merlin, she takes one look at Harry and sighs inside. His aura of love and infatuation is just as strong as Eggsy’s, but unfortunately he doesn’t realize it. She’d give anything to be a fly on the wall during their twenty-four hours together.

But things move so fast she doesn’t get a chance to think about the right spell to bring Harry and Eggsy together. Eggsy doesn’t shoot his dog and he disappears from HQ. She’s congratulated and given the name of Lancelot before Merlin drags her away for a debriefing. She’s just been given her ring, shoes and watch when Eggsy bursts onto the scene. He gives them the chip from Arthur’s neck and the world goes to hell.

“Harry’s dead,” he whispers on the plane. “He’s dead, Rox. I never got ta…we fought an’…he’s dead.”

“Shh.” She comforts him the best way she knows how, wondering if there’s a spell that could ever deal with one half of the pain Eggsy’s feeling at the moment.

She at least manages to cast a few spells while she’s floating into outer space. Instead of disgusting brain matter flying everywhere, the chips explode and disperse a lovely rainbow of colored clouds. She makes sure Eggsy meets the Princess, hoping this will distract him from his heartache over Harry, but things don’t go exactly as planned.

There’s only one thing left to do, she decides once her feet are safely on the ground. She needs to find Harry and get him together with Eggsy. For Harry Hart is not dead. She can feel it. She does some research and some digging around and finds him in the United States. She make sure that the bourbon bottle sends Eggsy and Merlin in the right direction, and also allows them to think that she’s dead. It’s a painful trick to play on Eggsy, but he needs to focus on Kingsman and Harry. She’ll show herself when the time is right, although the amount of magic she uses to survive the explosion puts her in bed for a week. She manages to get up and around by the time Merlin and Eggsy head to the States. Invisibility is the best part of being a fairy godmother, she decides.

She doesn’t plan on Harry not recognizing them when they arrive at Statesman. She can almost feel Eggsy’s heartbreak when Harry backs away from him, obviously terrified. Eggsy sadly plods up to the rooms Statesman has provided for him, and he stands for an hour under the water in the shower, sobbing his heart out. By the time he comes out and wraps himself in a towel, she has a plan. She waits until his back is turned and writes, “Puppy,” in the fog on the mirror.

He’s shocked and a little frightened, but too distraught over Harry to think much of it. It’s only later, when he’s sitting at the bar, that he puts two and two together and comes up with a way to jog Harry’s memory. Of course it works. It’s one of Roxy’s better ideas.

 

She stays out of things with Poppy in Cambodia. That most definitely is not something she needs to become involved with. She builds the story of how she was able to escape the explosion at the manor, and Eggsy is beside himself with joy when he comes home with Harry and finds her waiting for him. He’s even happier two weeks later when they receive word that somehow Merlin had also survived an explosion, and he was in a hospital in Tokyo getting fitted for prosthetic legs.

That miracle sends her to bed for over a fortnight, but it was worth it. Merlin deserves everything good in the world.

Roxy waits for Harry and Eggsy to get their arses together but apparently she’s dealing with the two most stubborn people in the universe. Time to get serious.

 

Eggsy whistles as he walks down the street, enjoying the late spring sunshine and warmer weather. He’s just bought Daisy the cutest outfit EVER and he cannot wait to give to her. He’s wearing his favorite grey suit, Rainmaker on his arm, jaunty spring to his step. A blast of wind hits him out of nowhere and he stumbles back. Dark clouds fly in, giant raindrops splatter around him, and he struggles to open his umbrella. It refuses to open and he curses. He looks up at the sky, wondering what’s going on.

“Eggsy!” A voice calls out. He turns as a Kingsman cab pulls up to the curb, Harry Hart looking out the window of the backset. “Get in!”

“Thanks, bruv.” Eggsy quickly climbs in. “Sorry if I drip all over ya.”

“It’s not a problem. Freak storm,” Harry observes. “I’m on my way home…as you know I live right around the corner. Come to mine and we’ll get you dried off.”

“Really, Harry, that ain’t necessary.” Eggsy knows he looks an absolutely nightmare.

“I want to, Eggsy. Help, I mean,” Harry says almost shyly. “I must ask, though…why didn’t you use your umbrella?”

“I tried! Fuckin’ thing wouldn’t…” The umbrella suddenly flies open, drenching them both with water. “Fuck.”

Harry sighs and wipes water from his glasses. “Well, I suppose it’s good to know it isn’t broken, then.”

Eggsy follows him into his house, wishing the ground would simply swallow him whole. Instead of feeling more comfortable with Harry, he’s felt more and more nervous around him. He knows Harry has to see his feelings, how to know about Eggsy’s immense crush. Harry hands him a towel and dressing gown and sends him off to change. “Thanks, mate,” Eggsy says when he returns to the kitchen. Harry himself is in more casual clothing. “If you can loan me a jumper or sommat, we can just dry the trousers an’ I’ll be on my way.”

“Very well,” Harry say. “Would you care to join me in a cup of tea?”

“Thanks,” Eggsy says. He goes to the kitchen window and stares outside. “Fuck, it’s sunny again. Dunno what the hell that was.” He shrugs and sits down at the table. 

“I’ve been wanting to talk to you for a while.” Harry prepares the tea and sits down with him. “I was wondering if I’ve done something to offend you.”

“Offend me?” Eggsy gasps.

“Yes, well…you seem to be…avoiding me at work, and when we are together, you seem…flustered.”

“Flustered.” Eggsy’s aware of the fact that he’s parroting Harry’s words but he cannot seem to come up with anything on his own.

“I thought we worked well together with the whole Poppy situation, but you seem uncomfortable around me.” Harry looks miserable. “And I thought if we talked about it, I could apologize for whatever I’ve said or done to hurt your feelings, and we could work through it.”

“Harry, you ain’t said or done nothin’ ta hurt my feelings, swear down,” Egsgy promises. “I’m sorry if you’s been thinkin’ that way. I just been workin’ through some…feelings.”

“Feelings?” Now it’s Harry’s turn to repeat.

“Yeah. Feelings. For you. An’ before ya say anythin’, I’m gettin’ over it an’ I promise it won’t affect work any more than it already has, apparently.” Eggsy’s back to wishing the ground would swallow him whole.

Harry slowly lowers his cup into its saucer. “Feelings for me. As in romantic feelings?”

“Yeah,” Eggsy says sadly.

“Eggsy, I…” Harry swallows hard. “I take it you feel these feelings would be…unreciprocated?”

“Well, course they would, Haz. You ain’t gonna…”

“Oh but I would,” Harry interrupts. Eggsy stares at him. Gentlemen don’t interrupt. “I mean, I do. I have. For a long time. I never said anything, because I figured you wouldn’t want someone like me, someone…”

“Handsome, sexy, brilliant, charming, funny, fit as fuck?” Eggsy finishes for him.

“Well, if you say so.” Harry blinks at him.

“Funny, that’s exactly the kind of person I’m lookin’ for.” Eggsy slowly stands up. Harry stands as well. They move as one, meeting in the middle and kissing each other as if their lives depended on it.

 

“Good morning, Galahad. Arthur,” Roxy says respectfully.

“Lancelot. So good to see you.” Harry nods at her. “I’ll speak to you later, Galahad.”

“Yes, sir.” Eggsy smiles up at him and Roxy can literally see the hearts in his eyes.

She doesn’t miss the fact that he walks away with a bit of a limp, either.


End file.
